


Turn of Events

by TeddybearLuvsSexy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Automobile Accident, Becoming a Muggle, Death, Divorce, F/M, Family Reunion, Forced Marriage, Gen, Memory Wipe, Minor Character Death, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Minor Violence, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Snapping Wand, Snapping of the wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddybearLuvsSexy/pseuds/TeddybearLuvsSexy
Summary: Draco and Hermione signs off the paperwork of their divorce. One side is happy to be divorce and free of the marriage. While the other is not happy that they are willingly to give up everything their magic. Come find out who the turn of events of between the two.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J.K Rowling as she is the creator of the Harry Potter franchise along with Warner Brothers. Thank you. I would like to thank MargaeryB on betareading, she's been amazing and wonderful for helping. Another thanks to coyg_81 for helping me search for a beta. Please give these two ladies a wonderful applause. :) One last thanks to Longdistance as she wrote a piece "Matched" and inspired me to write a spin off of my own story. So thank you again everyone. :)

Draco sat in front of his wife and soon to be ex wife, they have been together for almost three years. They didn’t have any children with one another as his wife never gave him a thought to be near him. 

The thing was, Draco didn’t want to sign the documents for a divorce or to be with someone else. However, it was out of his hands, the woman he was married to didn’t feel the same for him as he did for her. He wished she gave him a chance to see and understand him. But the hatred she held for him overpowered to see the real him. And he didn’t blame her at all, not once. He did bully her while they were teens, not to mention the time she was in his dining room, tortured and carved into like an art piece. 

The papers in front of him were pushed towards him; she didn’t want a single thing from him. Not even the funds nor the properties he shared with her. Surprisingly she didn’t even want the library where Draco would always find her in. He did give her the right of the properties, funds and family franchise but she didn’t want a single one. Draco took the feather quill as he glanced up at her menacing glare. Masking his face with no expression like he always did he signed and initiated all the documents that were placed in front of him. 

Before Draco was able to tell his now ex wife to have a nice life, she got up and walked out of the conference room. He stuck out his hand and shook his ex wife’s lawyer and his lawyer as they all exited out. He went to the minister’s office to go forward with his plans, even if things didn’t go accordingly. 

Nodding at the Minister’s secretary,he sat down on the stiff chair and waited to be called. When his name was called, he went straight in. As the doors closed, he knew he was doing the right thing. Not for her or anyone, but for himself as this was his redemption. His parents were dead because of him, after failing his mission. In result, they both died and he blamed himself for not being able to save them. 

Minister Kinglsey sat at his desk as he listened to the young Malfoy's demands. His heart broke for the young man, he knew he was a good kid even though he had been dealt with a terrible set of cards. 

The woman he was in love with didn’t feel the same way for him, even after they’d been married for two years. Not wanting to be remarried or be involved with the wizarding world due to what his family and himself did in the war, he rather has his wand snapped in half to live as a muggle in Ontario, Canada. Kingsley called for Nymphadora Lupin to come up to his office as well as an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries. 

As they waited, Kingsley watched the young man who stood by the window. Kingsley didn’t want this for Draco, to go to the muggle world and to have his wand to be snapped. But he knew this was for Draco’s redemption even though he didn’t need redemption. He was cleared of all charges and only placed on probation, but it was not enough for him. Even with him helping Magical Law Enforcement to find the rest of the Death Eaters and placing them all in jail. But the hatred from everyone in the Wizarding World he rather be a muggle where he can be unknown. 

* * *

Nymphadora came walking into the office with fellow Unspeakable Henry Sparks; she wondered why she was being called to the Minister’s Office. She thought of a million things that may have gone wrong at the office for her to be called up. The door opened andNymphadora saw her cousin standing by the window. Her eyes widened as she realized what was probably happening. It only meant a few things and one of those things was that she was not going to see him again. 

“Afternoon Lupin and Sparks, please come in. Before we begin, any refreshments?” 

“No, Sir. What’s going on?” Sparks shook his head. 

Nymphador stared at her cousin; she didn’t know what to say at all. The last time she spoke to him was when he came to her mum’s place. She was visiting her mum with her son when he came in through the backdoor. He didn’t see her. She heard from her best friend Hermione that she was signing the paperwork to be free from the ‘blasted troll of a man’ as Hermione called him. She felt sad, since she was under strict contract not to say anything for what he did and endured after his hearing. She knew that if she could, things might have gone differently between the two. Even with all the raids and proof Draco was able to give to the Magical Law Enforcement to bring the amount of people who played their part in the Voldemort’s Regime. 

Draco stood there in front of the three Ministry employees where he would have his wand snapped in half. Along with his memory wiped and magic to be taken to become a muggle. He shook each of their hands. Henry Sparks stood in front of him with a wand at his temple, each breath he took, Draco closed his eyes. 

* * *

“SIR!” “SIR!”

He stared at the woman who had her hair in a bun as he felt himself go unconscious again. 

BEEP.. BEEP..BEEP..

“We are losing him! We need a crash cart now!”

Beep… Beep… Beep… 

* * *

\--10 years later-- 

Hermione smiled and laughed as everyone around her sprung up to surprise her for her birthday. Tears slowly fell as she wiped them away as she went to each of her friends to give them a hug. 

5 years ago, she got divorced from a 2 year loveless marriage. Minister Kingsley had asked her to marry him in favour. Her hands tied behind her back with no choice, she married the man who she despised so much since her entrance into the Magical World. 

Before she had promised to marry the young man asKingsley asked her to do, Hermione explained to Ron (her boyfriend at the time) what she had to do. Kingsley also explained to Ron what he asked her to do. Together, Hermione and Ron promised each other they would wait for one another. If Hermione would divorce her partner, they would get back together. 

However, what Hermione didn’t count on was Ron falling in love with another witch. Pansy Parkinson, the girl who bullied Harry, Ron and herself. As she saw the love they felt for one another, she knew she was too late. Even speaking to Ron didn’t help anymore. He was very apologetic, it was a sudden moment of falling in love with Parkinson. The more they spoke, the more Hermione saw Ron was smitten with Parkinson so she decided it was best to let Ron go. 

From that moment on,she stayed single and focussed on her career at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts. Hermione had done so much for the department, she’d been able to gain rights for Centaurs, House Elves, and other beasts around the United Kingdom. She’d worked hard and was rewarded with promotions and becoming the Head of the Department. 

In the last years, Hermione hadn’t been able to find someone who matched her intellectual level. But to be fair, she also didn’t really give them a chance. Even with Pansy and Ginny pushing her to find someone to date or playing matchmaking setting her up with someone. None of them she’d found suitable to her liking. 

On her birthday, there was a surprise party from all her close friends. Hermione's heart sunkas she saw most of her friends were coupled up, her being one of the remaining few who were single in the circle. The party was a success, everyone was having a blast and the hours were winding down. Hermione hugged and thanked those who came to celebrate her birthday. As she was slowly cleaning up, her eyes went to one of the portraits that always made her heart clench. She hadn’t seen her parents for almost 10 years now; it would be 12 years when she wiped their memories and sent them to Australia. She tried to get their memories back but everything she did, the research, everything, nothing worked. Her heart fell as nothing she did couldn’t bring her parents back. 

Hermione crept up to her bed, where she fell face first onto the bed with a few tears falling as she missed for her parents. Before she crawled into bed Hermione reached into the drawer by her bed where she kept a photo frame of her wedding with Malfoy and the pendant he gave to her on their second year anniversary. However, she threw it at him telling him she didn’t want it and didn’t accept his profound love for her. Especially when it came from him. As a Death Eater in which he gave a curse necklace to Alicia in their sixth year. Who knows what curses, spells and dark magic he placed on it. Storming out, she went to the fireplace where she flooed to Ginny and Harry. Hermione didn’t realize the expression on his face but thinking about it now it made her think she hurt him though it didn’t register at first but later his eyes flicked to molten silver and he sneered at her. She later found it back, a year after Ron told her he was with Pansy in a box with the photograph of her and Draco on their wedding day. Both no expression on their faces, though his eyes said something she didn’t understand. Hermione doesn’t even remember how she found the necklace and pendant and the wedding photograph in her possession.The necklace had a pendant in the form of a dragon with rubies as its eyes. She kept the pendant and photograph in the drawer next to her bed. Not understanding why but a feeling told her to keep it anyway. 

The morning after her birthday she was greeted in her kitchen by her best friends Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy and Tonks. They’d all made her breakfast, all smiling and laughing with her on what their plans were for the day.

They sat in the living area drinking tea and catching up as Tonks brought their attention on something serious. Before Hermione was able to question Tonks on what was going on, her parents stood in front of her and tears glistened in their eyes as Hermione threw herself forward. Together the three held each other and hugged one another. 

Hermione’s parents pleaded for everyone to stay as they are close friends to them and their daughter. By the end of it they were all having fun until Richard asked where her husband was. Her parents didn’t understand it when she said she had no husband.

Richard and Jean stared at one another as they explained that a young man had come to their place in australia, 11 years ago. His name was Draco. He came to their house for almost a month like clockwork telling them about their daughter and that he was sorry for everything he did to their daughter. And how he hoped they could one day forgive him and forgive their daughter for what she did. Draco stayed with them for a year asking them to teach him how to do things without a wand. They never questioned him as they taught him how to work different appliances around the house even outside the house. Then one day Draco stopped coming and they never heard from him ever again. After which they decided to relocate back to England to locate the both of you. They reopened their practice and found their house again. They both tried searching or figuring out how to get a hold of Draco or Hermione. They gave up, until a man called Kingsley came to the clinic to speak to them. 

Eyes glistened as Hermione couldn’t believe it, Malfoy found her parents got their memory back for her. With tears in her eyes, she explained to her parents how Malfoy confessed to her one year being married together. He came to her room where he gave her a gift in which she threw it back at him and she denied feeling the same for him. Draco was in love with her and she wasn’t in love with him at all. She’d divorced him once the chance was given and never spoken or heard of him ever again. She sniffled as she explained to her parents the news she didn’t know where he was. They divorced because she wanted out, because she couldn’t be in love with a monster. Richard and Jean stared at their daughter as she explained what Malfoy’s family did to her and in the war. They held each other and responded that they knew that Draco explained every single detail of the horrors he went through along with what his family did to her as well. He hadn’t held a single thing back and he begged on his knees in their living area to be forgiven. When they forgave him, he helped them around the house and they taught him a few things. 

Hermione remembered Malfoy was missing for a couple months though she didn’t understand as he only explained he was going on a business trip. She just rolled her eyes and lived her life ignoring him like he never existed. But now knowing he had been going to her parents to find forgiveness and explain what happened and where herabouts were. Hermione remembered throughout those two years he went out of his way to do almost anything for her if she asked. He asked her out every friday for dinner dates and even swallowed a pill when her friends came over. Malfoy never made a single remark or sneered at them, especially Ron who poked fun of him. He made sure she was comfortable at the Manor; he even moved them to a muggle house in the suburbs. Hermione never really thought about it, but there was never a house elf in sight. The lunches and late dinners that came to her office as she forgot to eat she always thought were from Harry or Ron. It was because of him. When she needed to voice her concerns to Harry and Ron about how laws were not going through. Malfoy went around and spoke to each house representative to explain what was going on. She remembered Lupin explaining to her what Malfoy was doing, but she could think of him at the time as how he was trying to sabotage what she was trying to achieve. The fights they had where he tried to make his case she would turn away, tell him off for just being a bigot pureblood cockroach who was using her to get back to the Wizarding World. 

But after the settlement of her divorce with Malfoy, the meals she received in the past had stopped coming. She didn’t really think much of it as well, though whenever she spoke to Sacred 28 Pureblood families they shook their heads at her. She always thought it was because of her blood and fighting for rights for magical creatures, squibs, muggleborns, and others. But now she finally realised they shook their heads because they pitied her. They still helped her with her funding. 

Hermione was so involved with her career that she climbed up the ladders to become the Head of Magical Law Enforcement at a young age even while being a muggleborn. Even after achieving this, she felt more lonely each passing year, however she didn’t understand why. Along with every person she spoke, it didn't give her the satisfaction like Malfoy gave her. Even when they had limited time together it would be a lie that she hadn’t enjoyed the conversations she had with him. No one ever came close to those conversations which were stimulating for her. A year ago she finally admitted it to herself that she misses him and regrets for signing the divorce papers. 

“Hermione,” Tonks who grabbed her hand as she sat in between her parents. “You may not know this and I think it is best to say this. Under the circumstances after your divorce, Draco left everything to you whether you liked it or not on the divorce settlement you both had. But he no longer is with the wizarding world. Kingsley snapped his wand and Draco is now living in the muggle world with a new identity along with his memory wiped of all knowledge of the wizarding world. We don’t know where he is or if he is even still alive. But the entire Malfoy fortune and franchise is ready for you to take. We didn’t know how to give it to you due to you being glad you were out of your marriage. Couple of months after Malfoy was dropped at his destination in the muggle world. We received a letter and a box with your and my name is on it. My letter explained not to let you know until I felt it was right to tell you. I didn’t understand at first until Kingsley got word that someone came to your parents house. Which we later found out they regain their memory and by listening to what they say. It all made sense from what your parents said, when we got Bill to open the box to be sure there were no curses at all. Kingsley, Bill, and I later found out that you are now the owner of the Malfoy empire franchise and fortune is yours to keep along passed on to your children but not your future husband. Before we snapped his wand he explained he wished to be dropped off at Ontario, Canada and his name to be Derek Matthews.  
  
Slowly realizing everything she felt her heart rate go up as she looked down at her hands. She was in love with the man and didn’t even know until now. Her breathing started to quicken that her eyes widened as she had to tell him. Everything around her slowly drifted out as she tried to stay awake. The noise echoed as she saw her mother's eyes widened then it all went dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story inspired my own twist from a story I read and decided to do a small spin off of the story. The story is Matched written by Longdistance in Chapter 20. I am debating on writing a second part of this story. I just don't know where it would lead if I do decide. Please give these two lovely ladies: MargaeryB and coyg_81 your love and thanks. Thank you again. :)


End file.
